Comforted By The Assassin
by Authority Man 37
Summary: Ken had ran out of strength during his deadly steel cage match with Vega and was nearly killed by Vega's weapon. Chun-Li was still under the effects of the love potion after Vega had defeated Ken and escorted her to his special room. This is my dark intake of what would've happened, if Vega had won in episode 17 of Street Fighter 2V. Chun-Li x Vega pairing with lemon. R&R, plz!


**Comforted By The Assassin**

Disclaimer: I don't own Street Fighter. Only the respective company, Capcom does. What if, Vega had actually defeated Ken before he ran out of power and didn't use the Shoryuken, while claiming his prize? Chun-Li x Vega pairing. This is an alternate scene of episode 17 from Street Fighter 2V. Warning! It might contain some lemon. Read & Review, please!

Vega stood on-top of the chandelier and gloats Ken in his match against him inside the steel cage by laughing. "Tonight's show is marvellous! You've made excellent sport for me, brother! But now, you must die!"

Ken countered. "Come down here and try!" He gripped his fist. "I'll finish you with one punch!"

Despite getting his feet and wrists punctured by Vega's talon claws early on, Ken refuses to give in and allow Vega to claim Chun-Li as his prize.

And speaking of Chun-Li, she still sat at her table with her brown eyes darkened due to the love potion that was put in her drink by Vega and kept watching.

She wasn't the only attendee here. Up above the rafters, there stood a tall muscular man in blue and his assistant next to him. He watches in amusement and curiosity to see both the match unfold between the two fighters.

Vega jumped from the chandelier, while Ken jumped high enough to match him.

Ken's punch connects with Vega's face and at the same time, Vega's talon claws strikes Ken in the chest. But then, something went wrong; Ken's fist suddenly grazed off from Vega and as the assassin quickly looks on, he notices that Ken had simply ran out of strength due to his feet and wrists punctured by Vega's talon claws.

With not a moment to lose, Vega dug his claw deep enough into Ken's chest and also his heart as he crash right onto the pavement of the ring. Vega glares at his fallen opponent with pure delight and a wicked grin was formed on his face. After that, he removes his talon claw from Ken's chest and raised his arm in the air as the victor; with Ken's blood soaked on his primary weapon.

At first glance, the audience stood there in pure awe. But after a minute or so, they all cheered for the Spanish bullfighter and Vega takes a bow at the crowd.

Even the man in blue applauded. "Ah, such a shame for Ken Masters. I commend Vega for his efforts."

As for his assistant, he countered. "But what about Ken, Master Bison? You don't actually believe that he's..."

Bison interjects his partner. "Silence! Get a medical team and make sure that he stays alive, so we can obtain the ransom from his father."

"Yes, sir." He wastes no time bringing his personal medical team and they place Ken Masters on the stretcher and into a private room. Fortunately for him, he comes back to his master with some relief. "Sir, I've just been informed that they were able to revive him before he drew his last breath."

The leader of Shadowloo grinned. "Good. Make sure that he's kept intact." He turns around to see a delightful scene. "Well, would you look at that, Zoltar?"

They notice Vega taking Chun-Li by the hand and kisses it after defeating Ken inside the steel cage. "Come, my beauty. I shall take you to paradise."

Still under his love spell, Chun-Li slightly nodded and they both exit the room together as the crowd stood there in awe.

After they left, Zoltar asks Bison about Chun-Li being Vega under a hypnotic trance. "Master Bison, it was a sight to behold but, shouldn't we just..."

"No need. Let Vega enjoy his time with Chun-Li." He stood up from his seat and motions to Zoltar. "Be sure that Ken doesn't walk out of here. We want that ransom."

"It shall be done, Master Bison." He bows at his master and exits their private seat, while they airlift the out-cold Ken Masters to their fabled headquarters.

Meanwhile, back inside Vega's mansion, he relishes at his victory over Ken by glancing at the beautiful Chun-Li, still stuck in her hypnotic trance and sitting on his bed.

He smiles with great interest and puts his fingers under her chin. "I finally have you, my beauty."

Chun-Li's eyes remained empty, due to the effects of the love potion that was planted by Vega before his steel death-match with Ken. She hasn't spoken a word, since being drifted into a daze by seeing Vega.

Vega smiles. "Where are my manners? It's time for a toast." He opens a cabinet and much like what he did prior to his first visit with her, he finds another love potion. By glancing back at his trophy, he mixes the concoction with another drink and adds two Quaaludes, along with others. He stirs them in a wine glass and closes the cabinet with the drink in his hands. "Sorry for the delay, my beauty. Have a drink."

By looking at the newly developed drink that was made by Vega, Chun-Li hears his order and sips it down at half-way. Once she tastes it, her were widened and drank the remaining liquid. As soon as she wiped the flavour from her mouth and placed the glass down on the table, she made a dark smile on her pretty face and walked up to Vega. After being silent for some time, she finally spoke with these shocking words. "I'm ready to obey you, Vega."

The Spanish bullfighter couldn't believe his eyes. His special drink that he recently made had not only drugged her, but he has somehow enslaved her due to the effects of both the love potion, the two Quaaludes and other drugs that made her his. Seeing Chun-Li under his power, he removes his talon claw and bangles from his arm. From there, he plants a deep kiss onto Chun-Li's lips and she moans deeply by feeling Vega's tongue exploring inside her mouth while he holds her hair and touching her smooth buttocks.

After releasing the kiss, Vega holds onto her and she glares at him with a wicked smile. "That felt really good. Do that again. But only...better."

Knowing that she is fully embracing him and under his hypnotic power, he grins with pure pleasure and whispers into her ear. "If you meant by doing...it, than go right ahead and unveil your true beauty."

"As you wish, Vega." She removes her mask, heels and unties her brown hair where it came down to her shoulder blades and back. She than strips down her yellow dress to reveal her big breasts and vagina at him.

The moment he sees her naked body, he couldn't help but loving her even more. He pulls down his pants and takes off his shoes to reveal his big penis.

He walks up to her and as they come into contact, she throws her arms around his neck while he threw his arms around her smooth buttocks. They both giggled and glanced at each other's naked bodies with wild grins on their faces.

He cups her face and locks his eyes with hers. Much like from before, he puts another trance onto her. "You belong to me, my beauty. Now and forever. You shall love me as a beautiful and naughty man." He licks his lips. "Are you ready to be with me until the end of time?"

"Yes, do it" she said.

"Good girl." He plants a very deep kiss onto her lips and they both moan together in pure, but dark harmony. Their tongues were dancing together inside their mouths and as they continue to moan, they plop onto the bed and their lips remain unattached while they toss and turn.

It was from then on that Vega relished his precious lady with various types of sexual positions such as breast-milking, shoving his dick straight inside her vagina and so on and so forth. Chun-Li moaned madly and deeply with every procedure that Vega has thrown at her.

Since than, Chun-Li became a sex slave trophy to him. Than, Bison demanded the one billion dollars in ransom from Ken Masters's father and received it; resulting in Ken's death, along with implanting a cyber-chip on Ryu's forehead and turning into a cyber-warrior of Shadowlaw after being captured by Zangief earlier.

Vega was triumphant with his prized possession and so did Bison as the new world conqueror.


End file.
